


A Brother's Love

by HazelChip



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 13 year old Fili, 8 year old Kili, Bromance, Gen, Kid Fili, Kid Kili, Kili's Bow, Kind Hearted Kili, Little Sons of Durin, Sick Fíli, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, super siblings Fili and Kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelChip/pseuds/HazelChip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been acting suspicious ever since Fili had gotten sick. Fili is worried about Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Owl's Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili sneaks out at night, and sick Fili decides to follow him to keep him safe.

     Thirteen year old Fili wheezed as he tried to tiptoed through the trees surrounding the Blue Mountains, searching for Kili. All was still, save a stray owl. Rays of moonlight shone between clusters of foliage, shining on his crystal blue eyes, which were now glazed over from sickness. The midnight moon was sinking behind the mountains, it's light fading with it. Ghostly shadows loomed across the the ground. Groping in the dark, Fili struggled to follow one of Kili's many secret pathways. An autumn breeze, which would have been enjoyable any other night, now chilled him to the bone. Pulling his fur cloak tighter, he trekked ahead, trying to stifle a cough that was rising in his chest. A nearby stream trickled as it ran its course down the mountainside, eventually flowing into the wooded valley below. Plodding ahead, Fili stumbled over a cluster of tree roots, barely managing to stay atop his feet. Fili heard a screech owl's call echo down the mountainside. As if in reply, another owl called from somewhere in the forests underbrush. Suddenly, Fili recognized the call. It was one of Kili's calls he used when they were lost in the woods and Dis had to come find them. Staggering as quickly as his as feet permitted, Fili hurried across the bucolic landscape towards the location of the owl screech.

     After a few minutes of running Fili felt light headed, and found it very difficult to breathe through his swollen throat. With labored breaths, he sat on a stone, next to the stream. He felt light headed, due to his lack of oxygen. Cupping his hands, he dipped them into the cool, clear water and pressed it to his lips. With a forceful gulp, he swallowed a mouthful of water down his aggravated throat. His breathing somewhat improved after that, but his throat felt as if a flame were harbored within his lungs, and spreading to his throat. Quietly, Fili rose to his feet, trying to overcome his lassitude and continue searching for his brother. The streams splashing water drowned out any noises Kili could have been making. It was only six hours until the first light of morning would appear over the mountain peaks, and Fili intended to be home with Kili by then. The stars barely twinkled through the canopy of trees above. As Fili hurried deeper into the trees, he heard Kili's owl screech. Following the sound, Fili came to a clearing. It was small, only being about the size of a horse stable meant for only two horses, and as dark as a cave. Once Fili's eyes adapted to the light, he noticed Kili standing with a dwarf in a dark cloak, with a hood sinking deep over his facial features. The strange dwarf pulled out a small pouch and held it in the palm of his leathery hand. Kili held his bow in one hand, fingering it fondly before handing it reluctantly over to the dwarf. The dwarf in turn gave Kili the pouch, then disappeared into the shadows of the night. Stuffing the pouch into the pocket of his austere blue cloak, Kili smiled slightly while mumbling something inaudible. Then, as suddenly as the strange dwarf disappeared, Kili darted towards home, leaving Fili staring after him. 

"Why did Kili trade his beloved bow for a pouch?" Fili wondered as he began to trek towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili wakes up to find a few surprises.

Sunlight streamed through the single, round window in Fili and Kili's shared bedroom. It was a beautiful, crisp autumn morning. Fili stretched, rubbing his eyes groggily as he glanced at Kili's bed. From what Fili could see under the mound of blankets, Kili was snoring contently, snuggling his blankets with a soft smile on his lips. Suddenly, Fili realized something. He was breathing evenly! Last night he was so congested he could hardly breathe, but now, he could smell his mother baking something downstairs. Hopping out of bed, Fili quickly dressed and slipped out of his room without a sound. Fili insouciantly sauntered into the kitchen, feeling the warmth of the cooking hearth's blaze against his face. The flames seamed to frolic around the sides of the cast iron pot, emitting steam from the rim. Just as Fili was about to serve himself some breakfast, Dis frantically ran into the room, grabbed an apron and a spoom, and rushed to the fireside. Noticing Fili, she yelped and dropped the spoon.

"And just what do you thing you're doing out of bed, young dwarf?" She demanded as she hastily picked up the spoon and dipped it in the pot.

"I'm no longer sick." Fili informed Dis with a shrug. "I woke up this morning and all the aches and pains were gone." Dis placed the back of her hand on his forehead and stared at her son in disbelief.

"By Durin's beard." She muttered. "You no longer have a fever! Oin said you'd recover quickly, but I didn't assume it would be this quick!" Fili nodded. 

"Neither did I. Maybe I inhereted it from you, Amad." Fili suggested. "You almost never get sick, and when you do, it's only for a short while." Dis muttered something inaudible before scooping Fili a bowl of oats. Fili gasped in surprise. 

"Oats? When did you trade for oats?" Fili asked.

"Oh, I didn't trade for them." Dis said, waving her hand in the air. "That hobbit girl, Daisy Took I think, gave them to Thorin and told him to give them to me so I could cook them for you and Kili. She said 'There's nothing like a warm breakfast on a cool day to cheer you up and restore your health!' Personally, I think she's to friendly, but I guess that's better than her being a grouch!" Fili nodded, mentally noting to thank Daisy later. After giving his mother a quick pec on the cheek, Fili escaped upstairs, carrying two bowls of oats with sugar. When he arrived at his door, he realized that he could not open it, due to his hands being full. Or maybe he could... Throwing one of the bowls into the air, Fili quickly used his now free hand to open the oak door, and spun around, catching the bowl before it hit the floor. After giving a bow to an imaginary crowd, Fili walked into his room and found Kili staring wide-eyed and clapping his hands together. Fili grinned.

 

"Maybe I'll teach you to do that sometime." Fili offered. Kili smiled a cheeky smile as Fili handed him a steaming bowl of oats.

 

"Amad bought these?" Kili asked in disbelief. "She never buys treats! They're 'A waste of one's precious gold' as she says." Fili shook his head.

 

"They were a gift from Daisy." He informed Kili. "She said they were for us, but I think she wanted to give them to Uncle Thorin." Kili chuckled.

 

"'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach!... And his adorable nephews.'" Kili quoted Daisy. "How long do you think it will take for Thorin to stop scowling everytime he sees her?" Fili shook his head, took a bite of oats, and shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told, he had no clue why Thorin seamed to dislike Daisy. So what she was a hobbit! She was a Took, and always kind... As long as you behaved. Fili thought that, even though she did not have a beard, she was still pretty. She had freckles dusting her cheeks, and curly, copper brown hair. Better yet, she was an amazing cook! Except when she made GREEN food. Kili slurped down his oats, dropped his bowl by the door, and ran into the wardrobe to change. When he finished changing, he hurried to his bed and called out to Fili.

 

"I found the perfect spot to practice sword fighting while you were sick!" He excitedly told Fili. "It's got obstacles, and HUGE rocks, and the stream flows through it." Fili nodded, grabbing his sword and strapping it to his back.

 

"Bring your bow, Kee. Maybe we can catch something for Amad to cook for supper." Kili stared intently at his feet.

 

"I... I lost my bow. I-in the river." He mumbled, drawing imaginary circles on the floor with his toes. Fili arched an eyebrow, and was about to ask Kili about the night before when they heard Dis scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next chapter will make up for that!

Dis' scream echoed through the stone house. Grabbing a sword off the nightstand, Kili rushed out the door, followed by Fili. Scrambling down the hall, they leaped onto the banister, flying down so fast that they were on the floor a second later. The little dwarves charged into the kitchen with a mighty battle cry, swords in hand, and crouched protectively in front of their mother. A dwarven man with black hair stood hunched over something on the floor, picking it up slowly, and turning around. Kili charged at the strange dwarf, when he suddenly recognized him.

"Uncle Thorin?" He mumbled in surprise. "Wait, why did Mama scream?" Fili pointed to a rat in Thorins hand.

"That's most likely the reason." Fili stated. "It's Daisy's messenger rat!" Kili dropped his sword on the floor,(much to the annoyance of Dis) and held his hands out in front of him. The rat immediately leaped into them, and started chattering rapidly, and shaking his tail, which had a piece of paper tied to it. Taking the note from the tail, Fili read,

"'HELP. IN FOREST. EAST MOUNTAIN. ARROW CREEK. PIRATES!'" Kili and Dis gasped.

"We have to help Daisy!" Kili exclaimed, placing the rat on the table and grabbing his sword. "There's no way she can fight off pirates by herself!"

"You'll never make it in time to save her." Dis mumbled sadly. "Arrow Creek is miles away. You wouldn't make it there until after nightfall." Kili shook his head, giving his mother sad puppy dog eyes

"B-but we can't just leave her!" Kili cried. "She'll die. We have to go, right, Fili?" Fili stared into the fire in silence. "R-right Fili?" Kili repeated, his voice quavering.

"You'd never make it in time even if she was alive." Thorin stated dryly. A flicker of anger crossed Kili's face.

"If you won't help her," He started, shifting on his feet, "Then I will!" With that, he darted forwards, grabbed his quiver of arrows off the table, dodged the arms of Thorin, and slipped out the door. Without a hesitation, Fili ran after his brother out the door into the streets.

"FILI! KILI!" Dis screamed after him as she hurried to the window just in time to see Fili disappear into a crowd of dwarves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post this! My mom was in the hospital for a few days (having surgery), the power was out, and my wifi didn't get turned back on until a few hours ago. I'm really sorry for the delays!

Dwarves buzzed around Fili and Kili as they wove their way through the market day crowd. Kili had a knack for crowd weaving, while Fili seemed to get caught between every cart and every vendor in his path. Rays of sunlight beat on everyone's back as they started their work day. A wooden cart with a squeaking wheel suddenly left the grasp of its vendor and rocketed down the hillside. Seeing the cart, Kili shouted, using a voice so loud that only a son of Durin could bellow in that way.

"WATCH OUT!" Kili yelled as he tackled a young dwarf. The cart flew past there heads before crashing into an oak tree. Splintering wood flew everywhere, causing a roar of alarm to rise from the crowd. Shuffling to his feet, Kili helped the dwarf he had tackled to its feet.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked as he dusted himself off. The young dwarf flung its arms around Kili, giving him a bone crushing hug. Gasping for breath, Kili struggled to free himself.

"You saved me!" The dwarf squeaked, clapping its hands. With the back of its hand, the dwarf flipped a lock of redish brown hair out of its eyes. Kili was surprised to see a six year old dwarven lass standing before him. Kili stood staring, wide eyed.

"Uhm..." The dwarven girl mumbled. "Are you feeling alright, Kili?" Kili nodded, noticing the girl knew his name. Not that that was unexpected, for nearly every dwarf in the Blue Mountains knew of the sons of Durin. Fili appeared puffing and red faced from the crowd. He gestured wildly with his hands as he caught his breath.

"That dwarf fell on top of me!" He exclaimed as he pointed to a rather round dwarf. "I feel as if every bone in my body is broken to pieces." Kili could not help but laugh. Fili was unamused. He quietly excused himself and Kili, leaving the dwarven girl waving after them.

"We should head home before we-" Fili stopped as he saw his brothers expression. "You won't go back even if I try to drag you, will you?" Kili grinned and nodded.

"Not even for Erabor." Kili mumbled as he adjusted the quiver of arrows on his back. "We need to stop at Gloins stall to get me a bow before we head through a passage east." Kili jogged towards one of the stalls, Fili reluctantly following.


	5. Chapter 5

Gloin lived in a secluded part of the dwarven village with his wife and his brother, Oin. Gloins' home, like many dwarven homes, was carved deep into the stone of the mountain. He always seemed to have an arsenal of weapons stored away, and would instruct Fili and Kili on how to use them during his spare time. Most dwarves would walk right in through the front door, for it was never locked during the morning hours. Kili darted through the doors, moving faster than his feet could carry him. Tripping, he almost face planted into a pile of newly sharpened daggers when a hand grabbed the collar of Kili's tunic. After a brief moment of dangling in the air, Kili was on his feet. A set of dark eyes stared intently at Kili from within a tangle of dark orange hair. 

"If you go running off so carelessly you'll get killed before we reclaim Erabor, lad!" The dwarf bellowed.

"Sorry, Gloin." Kili mumbled, staring at his feet. ""I'll be more careful, I promise. Gloin nodded.

"That you will be. You should also be careful upsetting a dwarrowdam like your mother. When you run off she gets worried, and if Dis is worried, she's probably angry. Don't you go gettin' your amad upset. Supper doesn't cook itself, you know."

"I know it doesn't. Amad always prepares it and-... Ohhh..." Kili stopped as he realized what Gloin meant. "Will amad stop feeding me if I go on an adventure?" Kili squeaked. "If she's angry will she throw me out of the house? Where would we go, Fili?... Fili?" Kili realized Fili was not with him. "Fili?" He called out again as he peeped his head through the front door.

"D'ja loose your brother, lad?" Gloin asked as he strut out the door. "Maybe he'll be waiting for you on the path?" Kili nodded and quickly dashed to the pathway. What he saw horrified him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction! :) There IS going to be an OC in here, so if you absolutely hate ocs, then good for you. I thought it would be fun to write some storys about Fili and Kili when they were kids and living in the Blue Mountains (Ered Luin). If you have any suggestions for storys, or how you would like this story to play out, tell me!
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
